Sweet Dreams
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Ele sempre seria o seu príncipe, não importava quanto sangue derramasse, ela sempre o amaria. Alpha&Echo sempre! não importa o fim de dollhouse u.u


**Nota: Nessa fanfic eu sou deus. Edito, crio e excluo cenas como bem entendo. Então não fiquem surpresos ao acharem cenas novas, cenas que conhecem de algum lugar e sentirem faltas de alguns acontecimentos. Farei de tudo para fazer certos personagens sofrerem e de tudo por Alpha e Echo, não esperem piedade.**

**ENJOY (y)**

- Fala

"pensamentos"

_**Lembranças do passado(não, lembranças do futuro u.u')**_

_"**falas que aconteceram no passado**_"

-- mudança de cenario xD

**»Sweet Dreams«**

_**--**_

_**Abrir os olhos era quase impossível, tinha as pálpebras pesadas pelo cansaço… não queria acordar, mas não tinha muita escolha com o despertador gritando ao seu lado.**_

_**Escutou as reclamações masculinas que vinham de seu companheiro de cama, passou a mão pelo rosto e logo esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, estava claro deveria ser ainda cedo. Sentou na beira da cama coçando a cabeça, olhou por cima do ombro vendo o homem que ainda estava adormecido, um de seus vários "clientes". Echo ou Lisa como havia sido escolhida, suspirou finalmente levantando e rumando para a cozinha, precisava com urgência de cafeína.**_

_**Estava debruçada na mesa com uma caneca cheia de café quando um homem alto entrou no aposento, não era o acompanhante, nunca havia visto antes, mas Echo sentia que o conhecia.**_

_**- Echo, deseja um tratamento?**_

_**Aquilo soou como palavras mágicas no cérebro da morena, ela assentiu com a cabeça.**_

_**- Um tratamento seria bom. – E assim saiu da casa acompanhada daquele homem até uma vã preta.**_

_**O homem fechou a porta e o automóvel partiu.**_

_**--**_

_**Echo piscou algumas vezes enquanto sentia a cadeira voltar para a posição normal, fitou o jovem que sorria para si.**_

_**- Eu caí no sono?**_

_**- Por um momento. – Topher viu Echo olhar em volta de forma curiosa.**_

_**- Eu devo partir?**_

_**- Se assim você desejar.**_

_**Echo levantou de sua cadeira, deu um sorriso vazio para Topher e retirou-se calmamente da sala. O responsável pela garota olhou para o jovem gênio.**_

_**- Está tudo certo com ela?**_

_**- Yup, totalmente limpa. Como foi a primeira missão dela?**_

_**O homem olhou pela grande janela localizando Echo caminhando na direção da aula de ioga.**_

_**- Deixou o cliente totalmente satisfeito, creio que em breve ele vai desejar repetir a experiência.**_

_**Topher acompanhou o olhar do responsável por Echo até poder ver a morena sentada numa mesa na companhia de outro doll, ambos desenhavam em silencio. O jovem gênio continuou observando aquela acena enquanto o outro homem saia da sala. Echo havia chegado ontem a Dollhouse e tudo indicava que a adaptação havia sido feita com sucesso. Viu o doll que estava junto de Echo levantar a face fitando a morena, o que era aquilo? Tinha um brilho satisfatório na face dele, o doll voltou a atenção ao papel e logo em seguida fitou Echo novamente.**_

_**--**_

_**O responsável pelo outro doll avistou-o e andou até a dupla que desenhava, aproximou-se deles espiando por cima do ombro dos dolls vendo os desenhos. Topher havia falado para ele ir dar uma olhada nos dois, parecia preocupado com qualquer coisa. Echo desenhava um pequeno gato preto, tinha a aparência solitária.**_

_**- Lindo desenho Echo… - Comentou o homem, a morena olhou para ele dando um de seus vazios sorrisos.**_

_**- Eu tento fazer o meu melhor.**_

_**O outro doll olhava curioso para seu responsável, parecia querer entender o porquê ele estava ali atrapalhando o momento dele junto de Echo.**_

_**- O que você está desenhando Alpha? – O nome do doll foi falando com naturalidade, o mesmo voltou os olhos ao papel manchado com tinta vermelha. O homem olhava para o desenho sem ligar muito.**_

_**- Bonito peixe.**_

_**Ali em vermelho bem grande estava algo parecido com um peixe… um vermelho e grande "**__**α**__**". Alpha havia assinado o próprio nome.**_

_**- Alpha está na hora de seu tratamento.**_

_**O loiro fitou novamente o homem, olhou para Echo e essa sorriu.**_

_**- Eu gosto dos meus tratamentos… - Falou de modo claramente forçado, o responsável por ele ficou surpreso, Alpha levantou de seu lugar e acenou um xau para Echo assim deixando-a sozinha para traz.**_

_**--**_

_**Alpha abriu os olhos e logo ouviu a mesma fala de sempre vindo de Topher.**_

_**- Como está se sentindo Alpha?  
O doll fitou o gênio sem expressão facial.**_

_**- Eu caí no sono?**_

_**Topher deu um sorriso nervoso.**_

_**- Por um momento.**_

_**Alpha olhou para fora.**_

_**- Eu devo partir?**_

_**- Se assim desejar…**_

_**E assim Alpha levantou e abandonou o aposento. Desceu as escadas sem olhar para traz, avistou Echo, ela ainda estava desenhando no mesmo local que havia a deixado, sim ele se lembrava de estar junto dela. Sentia uma incrível fobia para estar perto dela o máximo de tempo possível, não entendia aquilo. Aproximou-se da morena e sorriu.**_

_**- Echo… - Ela olhou-o curiosa. – Quer ir comer?**_

_**Echo sorriu.**_

_**- Eu gosto da comida do refeitório.**_

_**Alpha estendeu a mão para ela e Echo a aceitou, ambos rumaram juntos para o refeitório.**_

--

- Caroline, você está bem? – A jovem abriu os olhos e logo encontrou uma face masculina conhecida, sua mente estava um caos, tantas vozes ao mesmo tempo falando coisas diferentes! – Caroline?

Soltou um gemido de dor enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça, as vozes estavam a deixando louca, gritou interiormente e o silêncio reinou em seu cérebro. Olhou novamente para o homem que estava debruçado sobre si… afinal por que ele estava debruçado? Foi quando notou que ela própria estava estirada no chão, feito um tapete.

- O que…? – Ela estava confusa, varias pessoas estavam em voltas curiosas a fitando, e aquele homem parecia preocupado consigo… do que mesmo ele a havia chamado?

- Você desmaiou do nada! – Ajudou a morena sentar enquanto as pessoas se dispersavam já sem se importar com o que havia acontecido. – Caroline, o que você ta sentindo?

Ela levantou se livrando das mãos daquele homem, por que diabos ele ficava chamando-a de Caroline?

- Quem é você e por que fica me chamando por esse nome?

Choque, essa era a expressão estampada na face dele. Parecia ter ficado mais confuso do que ela já estava.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Como assim, você não se chama Caroline?

A morena segurava a cabeça com a mão direita tentando lembrar-se de algo, seus próprios pensamentos estavam confusos e tumultuados com pensamentos que não pertenciam exatamente a si.

- Meu nome é Echo, pare de me chamar de Caroline...

Echo achou engraçada a reação dele, a boca estava aberta, a expressão dele era tensa como se tentasse decidir o que fazer.

- Como...

A morena olhou em volta enquanto sentia sua mente organizando aos poucos as suas memórias, voltou a fitar o homem em sua frente.

- Você é aquele agente do FBI que eu lutei no restaurante...

Ele pareceu ficar iluminado por ela lembrar pelo menos algo de si.

- Sim, sou Paul... Você foi mandada pela Dollhouse, por alguém que está infiltrado lá... Era para me entregar uma mensagem.

Echo franziu o cenho de forma pensativa, não se lembrava de nada.

"_**Echo, você é a minha numero 1...**_"

A garota sentiu tudo girando, piscou varias vezes e tudo na sua mente pareceu voltar ao normal. Fitou Paul e esse notou que ela havia voltado a ser o que era antes de desmaiar, já não entendia mais nada!

- Se você está recebendo essa mensagem por mim é por que fui capturado e devo estar no sótão... Lamento, mas apartir de agora você estará por conta própria...

E assim a garota virou-se para partir.

- Hey espere ai! – Paul tentou a alcançar, mas ela desatou a correr entre e multidão. O ex FBI não entendia como alguém conseguia correr tão rápido usando saltos altos... Desistiu de segui-la, iria fazer como ela falou, iria virar-se sozinho.

--

Boyd subia as escadas de forma apressada e logo adentrava a sala de Topher, Echo estava recém levantando da cadeira quando seu responsável chegou.

- Boyd! – Falou Topher surpreso, havia estranhado o fato de outra pessoa ter trazido Echo para um tratamento e não o moreno.

- Como está Echo? – Perguntou de forma preocupada enquanto via garota olhando em volta.

- Estou bem... – Ambos Topher e Boyd olharam assustados para Echo, ela tinha um olhar inocente como qualquer outro doll, mas no fundo daquele olhar um brilho inteligente começava a aparecer.

- Echo, você deveria tomar um banho... – Comentou Boyd, a garota sorriu e deixou a sala onde os dois homens se entre olhavam em choque.

--

Echo andava lentamente para o banho, parou e olhou para o lado vendo as mesas do refeitório onde Victor e Sierra comiam, eles riam enquanto repartiam a comida. Sentiu um estranho vazio enquanto flashes invadiram sua mente.

--

_**Echo cortava um pedaço de carne em seu prato, ergueu o garfo para levar até a sua boca o pedaço, mas fora impedida, Alpha agarrou com delicadeza o pulso da garota e direcionou o garfo para a própria boca.**_

_**Soltou uma pequena risada enquanto Echo de vingança roubava um pedaço de batata de seu prato.**_

_**As risadas de ambos eram bem ouvidas, mas não havia ninguém naquele momento para ouvi-los, somente eles estavam comendo (Lê-se: brincando com a comida). Alpha viu que no canto da boca de Echo tinha ketchup, aproximou-se da garota de forma inocente e simplesmente lambeu o local. Afastou-se vendo Echo sorrindo, algo dentro dele vibrava fazendo todo seu corpo reagir de forma estranha, sentia-se quente e sem entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Voltou a olhar para Echo e acabou por sorrir novamente, ela segurava o garfo com mais carne oferecendo para si.**_

_**- Alpha gosta de carne, não é? – O loiro aceitou o aviãozinho de comida.**_

_**- Somente quando é sua.**_

--

Echo arregalou os olhos enquanto segurava a cabeça com força, sentia que ela iria explodir de dor! O que eram aquelas memórias? Eram reais?? Ela parecia tão feliz naquelas imagens... Não conseguiu evitar que lagrimas escorressem por sua face, andou até a sala de dos chuveiros de forma cambaleante, era estranho que ninguém havia reparado em sua dor. Todo aquele vapor dos chuveiros quentes pareceu acalmar a sua pobre e perturbada mente... Ou melhor, mentes.

Tirou seu pijama no vestiário e saiu enrolada em uma toalha em direção dos chuveiros comunitários.

A água caia de forma reconfortante para o corpo tenso de Echo, suspirou aliviada enquanto sentia sua mente ser esvaziada. Fechou os olhos e mais flash surgiram de forma violenta.

_**--**_

_**Echo andava em direção a aula de ioga, foi quando Alpha saiu de trás de uma parede parando em sua frente.**_

_**- Olá, Echo – Alpha tinha olhos apelativos, sedentos por carinho.**_

_**Echo sorriu, aquele sorriso que somente Alpha conhecia.**_

_**- Olá, Alpha. Bom... – Fora cortada pelos lábios do loiro, ele havia tomado os seus com inocência.**_

_**Alpha não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, somente sentiu a necessidade de provar o sabor puro de Echo, ela havia pronunciado seu nome de forma tão doce... Tão convidativa.**_

_**Ao separar-se dela a morena continuou a sua frase de forma inocente.**_

_**- ...dia. – Sorriu. – Eu estou indo para a ioga.**_

_**- Eu gosto de você.**_

_**Aquela frase tão pura e tão espontânea chamou a atenção da garota.**_

_**- Você é especial. – Os olhos de Alpha brilhavam enquanto fitava a face de Echo.**_

_**- Eu tento fazer o meu melhor. – Uma resposta automática.**_

_**Alpha não se importou com aquilo.**_

_**- Você é a melhor. – Como ele desejava fazer ela entender aquilo.**_

_**Echo o olhava nos olhos, Alpha ficou sem ar enquanto rendia-se a vontade de tomar novamente os lábios da morena, algo que fez sem pensar duas vezes... Beijaram-se novamente, sentia como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento.**_

_**- Hey, Hey, Hey! – Alpha separou-se de Echo a contra gosto e olhou por cima do ombro da garota enquanto essa se virava para ver quem chamava a atenção.**_

_**- Echo, Topher está te procurando para um tratamento. – O responsável de Alpha aproximava-se rapidamente.**_

_**Alpha ficou novamente quente, mas era diferente do que quando estava sozinho com Echo... Sentia seu sangue fervendo de forma violenta. Echo deu um sorriso vazio.**_

_**- Eu gosto dos meus tratamentos... **_

_**- Vai indo na frente que eu já te alcanço. – Falou o responsável por Alpha.**_

_**Echo olhou novamente para o loiro e deu um pequeno e verdadeiro sorriso, Alpha sentia-se bobo sorrindo enquanto observava a morena desaparecer pelo corredor.**_

_**Quando Echo não podia mais ser vista, o responsável por Alpha suspirou.**_

_**- Que inferno foi isso? – O loiro notou que o homem parecia irritado.**_

_**- Inferno? Eu não entendo "inferno". – Alpha tinha uma face confusa, fitado seu responsável.**_

_**- É o que você iria passar caso fosse a DeWitt vindo e não eu. – Alpha prestava atenção a cada palavra que ele falava. – Você já deveria estar a caminho do sótão nesse momento.**_

_**Alpha piscou ainda o fitando atencioso.**_

_**- Somente olhe por onde anda.**_

_**- Irei fazer isso. – E assim Alpha deixou o homem para traz enquanto andava olhando exatamente onde pisava.**_

--

Echo sentiu seu corpo tremendo, sua cabeça havia voltado a latejar, mas de forma mais assustadora naquele momento. Saiu do chuveiro, enxugou-se com dificuldade e se vestiu.

Aquelas lembranças estavam deixando a garota confusa, não se lembrava daqueles acontecimentos, eram coisas que eram supostas nunca terem acontecido! Mas naquele momento Echo sentia tudo tão claro que conseguia até lembrar-se do toque dos lábios de Alpha nos seus.

Viu vários dolls andando em fileira, já era hora de dormir, nem ao menos notara isso. Juntou-se a fila avistando Victor e Sierra, o casal andava de mãos dadas até o aposento onde ficavam as capsulas. Observou eles se despedindo e cada um entrando em sua "cama". Echo fez o mesmo, a tampa de vidro fechou-se e a morena abraçou o travesseiro já sentindo sua mente ser novamente mergulhada em lembranças.

--

_**Echo sorria deitada em sua capsula junto de Alpha, um fitava os olhos do outro tentando entender o que exatamente sentiam. Alpha abraçou de forma possessiva o corpo de Echo trazendo-a mais para perto de si, a garota sentia-se confortável, totalmente protegida... **_

_**- Tenho sono. – Comentou retribuindo o abraço de Alpha e encostando a face de forma confortável contra o pescoço do loiro.**_

_**- Pode dormir Echo, eu cuido de você... Você confia em mim?**_

_**Alpha sentia a respiração de Echo em seu pescoço, sorria fechando os olhos. Estava tudo tão perfeito.**_

_**- Sim... – Foi um resmungo sonolento a resposta, a verdade era que Alpha realmente não esperava que Echo respondesse, ele era sempre o único que se lembrava de tudo... Odiava quando levavam a sua numero um para tratamentos, pois ela acabava esquecendo-se de todos os momentos que passavam juntos...**_

_**Alpha escutou passos apressados do lado de fora do aposento, pessoas conversavam por rádios de forma preocupada. A porta foi aberta, o loiro somente escutava alguém abrindo as capsulas, algo dentro de si sentia eufórico como se estivesse próximo de ser separado de seu maior tesouro. Apertou mais o abraço em Echo, ela estava adormecida, totalmente vulnerável. Alpha aproximou sua face do ouvido da garota sussurrando algumas palavras e logo em seguida a capsula foi aberta.**_

_**- Achei você! – Alpha abriu os olhos com dificuldade por causa da luz da lanterna em sua cara.**_

_**- Porque estão acordando Alpha? – Perguntou enquanto tapava os olhos de Echo com delicadeza, não queria que ela fosse acordada.**_

_**Alpha finalmente conseguiu ver quem era a pessoa que perturbava seu sono, sentiu raiva... Havia escutado Topher conversando sobre raiva e ódio com alguém e desde então descobrira o que era aquele calor dilacerante que fazia desejar fazer outras pessoas tristes.**_

_**O homem conhecido por ser o responsável por Alpha tirou o braço de Echo que envolvia loiro e o fez levantar.**_

_**- Dessa forma você vai mesmo acabar no sótão! – Deu bronca em um sussurro. – Entre na sua capsula, vou inventar qualquer história para que não acabem enviando além de você a Echo.**_

_**Alpha não fez comentários, pela forma que seu responsável falava do sótão, deveria ser um lugar mau e não queria que Echo acabasse lá por sua culpa.**_

--

Echo sorriu com os olhos fechados, aquelas lembranças ativaram todos os sentidos adormecidos de seu corpo e era como se conseguisse sentir o calor de Alpha contra si. Deu um leve suspiro e assim adormeceu.

"_**Não se esqueça de mim...**_"

--

A tampa abriu-se, Echo levantou se espreguiçando enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto. Rotina de sempre como doll, levantar, tomar café, piscina ou ioga, banho, desenhar/ler/mexer nas arvorezinhas, mais uma refeição...  
Echo começava a entender sentimentos, diferente dos outros dolls, ela estava pensando por si só, lembrava de coisas e aqueles flashes estavam a perturbando.

Topher escutava musica animado enquanto comida m&m lendo revista, levantou os olhos para olhar na direção dos computadores e quase se afogou de susto. Ali parado em sua frente em total silencio estava Echo.

- Echo! Que susto... – Suspiro segurando o peito como se o coração fosse arrebentar e pular para fora. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Echo somente o observava atentamente vendo ele andar nervoso em círculos enquanto a olhava.

- Me mandaram fazer um tratamento... – Foi ela falar essa frase que Boyd entrou na sala, pareceu surpreso ao ver Echo ali.

- Echo. – Olhou para Topher e esse deu se ombro totalmente confuso. – Ela tem uma missão hoje, voluntaria numa escola... Ajudar uma garotinha com problemas psicológicos.

O gênio sorriu guiando Echo até a cadeira, ela sentou-se enquanto Topher mexia no computador.

--

_**Echo, Alpha, Whiskey e mais alguns dolls trabalhavam cortando raminhos de pequeninas árvores. A morena trabalhava concentrada, Alpha ergueu a face fitando Echo, ela era tão perfeita à seus olhos, como que as pessoas ao seu redor não percebiam a perfeição dela? Echo era superior a todos que estavam em volta dela, viu ela cortando algumas folhinhas, sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas não o fez. Voltou à atenção a sua arvore, trabalhando mais um pouco nela com a tesoura. Escutou a voz de Echo animada.**_

_**- Gosto de arvores... – Ela olhou para frente e sorriu. – Alguém vai ganhar um tratamento.**_

_**Uma mulher baixinha com a aparência oriental aproximou-se do grupo de dolls e parou em frente de Whiskey.**_

_**- Whiskey, gostaria um tratamento?**_

_**A doll olhou com uma face contente.**_

_**- Sim, por favor.**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**Alpha viu o olhar desanimado de Echo, algo dentro de si quebrou. Echo estava triste...**_

_**- Arrume a sua mesinha e então poderá ter o seu tratamento. – Falou a mulher para a ela.**_

_**A professora de jardinagem que vigiava os dolls enquanto trabalhavam nas arvores se aproximou da responsável por Whiskey.**_

_**- Juro que se essa garota continuar saindo dessa forma ela nunca irá acabar essa árvore. – As mulheres sorriram. – E é uma árvore pequena.**_

_**- Está é a minha garota, o que posso dizer? Ela é a doll mais requisitada da casa.**_

"_**Calor..."  
Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Alpha, olhou lentamente na direção das duas mulheres que conversavam.**_

_**- Ela é a número 1**_

_**- Sério?**_

_**Mais risadas.**_

"_**Echo é a minha número 1..."**_

_**Alpha levantou apertando a pequena tesoura com força em seu punho.**_

_**- Whiskey?**_

_**A doll olhou para cima curiosa. Os olhos de Alpha brilhavam como os de um gato, totalmente sedentos.**_

_**- Deixe Echo ser a número 1.**_

_**Echo olhou na direção de Alpha e de Whiskey curiosa ao ouvir o seu nome. O loiro viu Whiskey arregalar os olhos surpresa e logo em seguida seu punho foi de encontro à face dela com toda força. A doll caiu ao chão dando um grito de dor, Alpha subiu sobre ela segurando o braço direito da garota para ela não fugir enquanto usando a pequena tesoura cortava o rosto de Whiskey com total precisão. Echo olhava a cena sem entender, via o sangue espirrando para a face de Alpha, via a carne da cara de Whiskey ser rasgada de forma violenta, viu também Alpha sorrindo de forma satisfatória enquanto aplicava cada golpe...**_

_**- Por Echo... – Alpha resmungava a cada corte que desferia na sua pobre e indefesa presa.**_

_**Seguranças e responsáveis correram para separar os dolls. Dois homens agarraram Alpha tentando livrar Whiskey de seus ataques, o loiro lutava com força chamando o nome de Echo enquanto ele era arrastado a força para a sala de Topher.**_

_**Colocaram Alpha na cadeira segurando ele no local, Topher trabalhava desesperado tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. DeWitt olhava irritada para si o que fazia o gênio ficar mais nervoso.**_

_**- Como isso foi acontecer?**_

_**- Eu não sei. – Sinceridade, não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido. – Alguma memória residual, neurônios inativos de um encontro anterior.**_

_**Alpha se debatia olhando sem entender muita coisa, não se lembrava de ter feito algo errado.**_

_**- Tudo o que posso fazer é rodar um diagnostico completo. – Explicou Topher apontando para a tela do computador. – Estou juntando todas as suas impressões anteriores para ver se alguma confere.**_

_**Olhou nervoso na direção de Alpha que era segurado na cadeira por quatro seguranças aparentemente fortes.**_

_**- Não saia da sala até que esteja feito, e quando terminar, mande-o para o sótão. – E assim DeWitt abandonou a sala deixando Topher totalmente tenso.**_

_**O responsável por Alpha tentava acalmar o doll sem muito sucesso.**_

_**- Não entendo. Não fui o meu melhor? – Alpha estava realmente confuso, somente queria voltar para junto de Echo, agora ela poderia ser a número 1. Tentou novamente se livrar daqueles homens, mas eram quatro! – Eu estava criando arte.**_

_**- Alpha, precisa acalmar. – Falou o responsável por ele. – Você precisa de um tratamento.**_

_**Alpha o olhou finalmente parando de resistir, parando de lutar contra aquilo. Se re encostou-se à cadeira, mais calmo.**_

_**- Por favor, preciso de um tratamento...**_

_**A face dele estava mais tranqüila, totalmente manchada pelo sangue de Whiskey.**_

_**- Isso, um tratamento. – Olhou para os homens. – Podem o soltar, obrigado.**_

_**- Preciso de um tratamento...**_

_**- Sim precisa, com certeza. – Falou ainda segurando Alpha contra a cadeira enquanto os outros homens abandonavam a sala.**_

_**- Gosto dos meus tratamentos. – A cadeira começou a deitar para iniciar o processo de limpeza.**_

_**- Então amará esse. – Comentou Topher andando pela sala de computador a computador. – É um dos maiores sucessos. – E assim arrumava as coisas para a limpeza da mente de Alpha.**_

_**O doll sentou pronto para levantar quando seu responsável foi em sua direção voltando a empurrá-lo para a cadeira. Alpha rangeu os dentes e jogou seu responsável em direção aos computadores usando seus pés. O homem embateu contra o equipamento o que causou um curto, Alpha tentou voltar a sair da cadeira, mas ela havia sido ativada. A dor era dilacerante e os gritos de agonia provenientes do loiro eram ouvidos por todos os ocupantes da Dollhouse. O computador antes programado para deletar agora adicionava todas as personalidades que Alpha já fora... Todas aquelas mentes em uma só.**_

_**Topher chamou por ajuda enquanto tentava inutilmente desligar a maquina, Alpha gritava enquanto seu cérebro pulsava com força dentro de sua cabeça. O responsável pelo doll tentava tirar a cabeça dele da cadeira, mas era em vão. Alpha parou de gritar, seus olhos fitaram os de seu responsável com ódio, toda a sua raiva e os seus ciúmes finalmente tinham consciência própria. Agarrou a cabeça do homem colocando seus polegares nos olhos dele e apertava com força, ouviu Topher gritar quando viu a cena.**_

_**- Não! Não! Desligue!!**_

_**Colocava toda a sua raiva em suas mãos, sentia o liquido quente e vermelho escorrer pela face de seu responsável enquanto continuava apertando seus polegares nos olhos dele.**_

_**Ele gritava de pura dor, Alpha se aproximou mais.**_

_**- Eu entendo o "inferno" agora. – E assim soltou a cabeça de seu responsável que caiu no chão. A cadeira finalmente havia sido desligada, Alpha deitou ofegante, sua cabeça latejava e vozes, centena delas falavam coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**O velho médico entrou na sala sem saber da situação.**_

_**- Meu deus, Topher. O que diabos está havendo aqui?**_

_**Foi quando olhou na direção da cadeira, Alpha levantou em um pulo avançando contra o médico.**_

_**--**_

_**Echo estava no banho, tinha os olhos fechados aproveitando a água quente. Escutou um alarme soando e logo em seguida viu Alpha entrando correndo no banho. Ele sorriu para ela e Echo sorriu em retorno.**_

_**O loiro com um pequeno bisturi que havia roubado da enfermaria atacou os vários dolls que estavam no banho perto de Echo. A garota olhava sem entender para todos aqueles corpos, olhou para Alpha, ele se aproximou e fez Echo se agachar junto dele enquanto um grupo de homens passava correndo.**_

_**- Echo... – A morena olhava para a face toda suja de sangue do loiro, passou a mão por ela e Alpha sorriu fechando os olhos.**_

_**- Alpha está sujo...**_

_**Todas as vozes na mente de Alpha pareciam ter se calado naquele momento, ele estava ciente que seria um adeus e que não voltaria a ver Echo... Não tão cedo.**_

_**- Echo... – abriu os olhos e ficou surpreso, a garota sorria. Ela o abraçou de forma carinhosa. Alpha estava tenso com o contato do corpo nu e molhado da garota. – Não fique triste.**_

_**Echo o soltou voltando a fitar o rosto do loiro. Alpha começava a escutar as equipes armadas da Dollhouse se aproximando, rangeu os dentes.**_

_**- Echo, eu voltarei para te tirar desse lugar... Eu prometo! – E a beijou, um beijo de verdade. Separou-se dela, fechou os olhos enquanto levantava e saiu correndo deixando-a para traz.**_

_**Logo homens armados entraram no local, Echo os fitou confusa sentada no chão, totalmente suja de sangue.**_

_**- Eu não entendo, por que eles não estão acordando?**_

--

Echo levantava da cadeira com uma nova personalidade pronta para ir a sua missão.

Topher sorriu enquanto a garota saia acompanhada de Boyd de sua sala. Olhou novamente para a cadeira quando escutou alguém bater em sua porta, sorriu ao ver Dr. Saunders entrando.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou também olhando para a cadeira.

Topher suspirou cruzando os braços.

- Criando uma consciência...

A médica fitou o jovem gênio surpresa, viu o ar tenso do outro. A situação deveria realmente ser mais complicada do que aparentava.

- Echo é especial... – Falou a morena.

- Alpha estava certo, ela é a número 1...

* * *

Fim do cap. que tenso!!!

Eu realmente não acredito que estou sendo a primeira louca a fazer uma fanfic em português de Dollhouse D: o seriado é tão foda!(tirando o fim que foi um...U) cara como eu odiei o fim!

Euri com a morte do Paul XD juro! Quando ele levou o tiro eu gritei "headshoot!" ri tanto quando o Alpha pergunto quando ele morreu e o Victor "a uns 10min" XD

Bah mas tbm foi as únicas partes que me fizeram rir u.u' depois de ter visto o fim que deram pro seriado eu fiquei revoltada . e então resolvi recriar com as minhas mãos xD certeza que ninguém vai ler, mas isso é basicamente meu desabafo em forma de fic XD

Em todo caso, se alguém ler espero que goste!


End file.
